Legend of Phoenix Corps:Infinite Warriors 2/DLC Pack 4
<- Back to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 DLC Pack #4 - Rise of The Eye DLC Story Arc #4 Zant has begun his conquest! EMERGENCY FROM THE AD-VERSE! Zant, the planet busting mercenary has begun his multiversal conquest on behalf of The Eye, the all seeing and all powerful deity of the AD-Verse. The Phoenix Corps, joined by The Candy Crew must travel across the universes and beat Zant and The Eye once and for all! New Gameplay mechanics Each time you start up this DLC, Zant will try to send enemies, missiles or other devices toward Earth, where Phoenix Corps is located. In a similar fashion to Star Fox 2, the player has to try and defend Earth and Phoenix Corps by destroying any and all enemies or missiles that get close to the planet, let too much damage get taken you fail the mission and have to retry it from your last checkpoint Each level however will have a different mechanic depending on the brand new Team Up system. Each level will have the player select four characters from any of the unlocked characters they have available at the time, the characters you pick will influence the type of game play style you have to go through. The game play styles for each of the levels in this DLC pack are as follows: * 2D Platformer: Take your team and blast through classic 8-bit to 32-bit style levels * 3D Open World: It's a whole new dimension we're playing in, but can you find where to go? * Beat-em up: Enemies in front of you, time to bash your way through * Shooter: Screw fists, time to kick ass with projectiles * Space-Shooter: Take to the skies or take to space in any ship you can find! * RPG: This Isn't Final Fantasy but you've got to get that EXP * 3D Beat-em up: Hordes of enemies, tons of powers, a fighters dream come true. In the new map for Universe Mode, these game play modes will not apply unless the level specifically chooses it for you. New bosses * Dark Matter (Kirbys Adventure 1 and 2 + Kirby Planet Robobot) * Fighting Polygon Team (Super Smash Bros) * Fighting Wire Frames (Super Smash Bros Melee) * Subspace Army Mooks + Fighting Alloy Team (Super Smash Bros Brawl) * Shadow Master Core + Smash Run Mooks (Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U) * Outertale! Flowey (Undertale AU) * Outertale! Photoshop Flowey (Undertale AU) * President Haltmann 2.0 (Kirby Planet Robobot) * Andross (Star Fox Zero) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Mecha Yiazmat (Final Fantasy XII + Kirby Planet Robobot) * Uboa (Yume Nikki) * Sugar Rush Candy (A bonus boss in the regular versions of the game, unlocks Candy in regular game) * Mantra Jergingha (Wonderful 101 + Asura's Wrath + One piece) (Repaces Sugar Rush Candy as boss in Ultra Deluxe versions, comes after Sugar Rush Candy in all other versions) * Sunstar (Mega Man V) * Omega Zero (Megaman Zero) * Wily Machine Amalgamate (Megaman Series) * Dark Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes + Sonic Generations + Sonic:Lost World + Sonic OVA) * Metal Sonic Kai 3.0 (Knuckles Chaotix + Sonic Rivals) * Warhead 5.0 (Vectorman + Sonic series + Megaman Series) * Mecha Sonic Overlord (Sonic 3 and Knuckles + Sonic Heroes) * DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3) * Jiraya (ASTAL) * Wizeman (Nights Into Dreams) * DIO (Heaven Ascended) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven) -RE:Match- * President (Funny) Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7) -RE:Match- * Mecha Galacta Knight (Kirby Series) * Mecha Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) (Unlocks Kamina-spirit as support character) * Melbu Fahma (Legend of Dragoon) * Anti-Spiral Phase 1 - The Granzeboma (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Anti Spiral Phase 2 - The Super Granzeboma (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagan - Lagann-hen) -RE:Match- * Zant (AD-Verse) * Corrupted Zant (AD-Verse) (Unlocks Zant as a playable character) * Fallen God A.D (AD-Verse) (Unlocks A.D as a playable and support character) * Corrupted Absoulute Virtue (Final Fantasy XI + AD-Verse) * The Eye phase 1 (AD-Verse) * 50% Complete Eye (AD-Verse) * The Corrupted God, Asuraiya (AD-Verse) * Mika Myriad / Candy Phoenix (Phoenixverse + ADverse - A clone of Mika Phoenix and Candy - Bonus Boss?) * A.D Over Heaven (Secret Ultra Deluxe Boss) * Giglamesh (Final Fantasy V / Final Fantasy VIII / Final Fantasy Dissdia 012) -Post-credits Boss- (if beaten, Unlocked on purchase of Final DLC) New Characters Playable Characters - Shared * Alexa Myriad / Candy * / Unit 687-H Haruna / Unit 687-H * Inori Kazuka * Viviara Lixidra * Zant (After Unlocking him) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Lie Ren (RWBY) * Quint (Megaman) * Terra (Megaman) * Sabitsuki (.Flow) * Barbatos Goetia (Tales of... Series) * Jack (Samurai Jack) Playable Characters - Exclusive * Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Team 1 *Carrot (One Piece) - Team 1 *Vectorman (Vectorman) - Team 11 *Guts Man (Megaman Classic) - Team 2 *Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3DS) - Team 3 *God Raijin-Oh (Zettai Muteki Raijin-oh) - Team 8 *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) - team 12 Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:DLC Category:Crossovers